Careening Dirigibug
Careening Dirigibugs (サクレウラメ) are enemies found in Pikmin 2. Colorful balloon-like appendages allow them to drift around their underground territories. Despite their comical appearance, when approached, they will pull Bomb Rocks from their mouths and toss them onto the ground with the intent of blowing Pikmin off the map. This method of attack makes them quite threatening enemies, especially if the player encounters one while trying to carry treasure or fight other enemies. However, the bombs they produce have the potential to deal damage to other enemies. Dirigibugs can be defeated in the same manner as Scarpanids and other flying enemies: Players must rapidly throw Pikmin onto it while in the air (one Purple Pikmin also works) and swarm it when it falls. These beasts are only found underground, including caves, Challenge Mode, and the 2-Player stage Hostile Territory. Notes Olimar's Notes "This creature floats effortlessly through the air using gas-filled balloons. Both its appearance and its nature are antagonistic. And it is the only variant of its species in this ecosystem. It may be best to consider the possibility that it somehow wandered into this ecosystem from an entirely alien one. Positive proof does not exist at this point, but that is how the creature is currently classified." Louie's Notes "Pull off the balloonlike air sacs, mince the meaty abdomen, and shape it into small cakes. Pan-sear the cakes until crusted, but be careful not to overcook the delicate meat. When ready to serve, garnish the plate with the vibrant air sacs. Even the most discerning dinner guest will be dazzled by the colorful presentation!" Nintendo Player's Guide "It's a wonder that a creature with such festive-looking balloons can be so dangerous, but the Careening Dirigibug is bad. It produces bomb-rocks and drops them into crowds. Keep your Pikmin clear of the fallen rocks, and hit the Dirigibugs by flinging troops at them between bombing runs." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophy ''"A dangerous, offensive-minded creature. It uses balloons to keep it afloat as it flies through the air and drops bomb-rocks on ground-bound prey. These bomb-rocks sometimes turn out to be duds, but since the slightest stimulus can set these things off, the utmost care should be taken when dealing with them." Glitches There is a rare glitch where a Careening Dirigibug can be seen floating without balloons. In some dungeons, such as the Hole of Heroes, a Careening Dirigibug can throw a bomb rock over a barrier when trying to kill Pikmin on the other side. In the Cavern of Chaos, some can get caught in the pipes. One glitch can occur causing the Careening Dirigibug to carry an invisible bomb. A captain may activate the bomb while the Dirigibug is still holding it, causing it to explode even though it is still being carried. The Careening Dirigibug continues the "holding" animation, even when there is no bomb there. It will eventually perform the throwing animation with the bomb that is not there. Battle Strategies Olimar and Louie can throw Pikmin or, alternatively, a Purple Pikmin onto its underside, causing it's balloons to pop, which will fling the Bomb Rock to a random place and can land close or far from the Pikmin. Be warned, if the Purple Pikmin lands on the bomb rock when it lands, the bomb rock will instantly detonate. Throwing a Pikmin at the balloons will instantly pop them; however, only Yellow Pikmin can hit the balloons. If the bomb lands far away, Olimar and Louie should quickly throw Pikmin onto the creature to deal as much damage as possible. If it lands close, Olimar and Louie should retreat as the bomb rock will explode on their Pikmin if they throw. If done correctly, the creature should be defeated in 1 to 3 cycles. However, there is an easier method. Since the Dirigibug doesn't immediately pull out a new bomb, you can throw a Pikmin at the newly-inflated balloons to pop them again. Since there is no bomb threat, you can safely pelt Pikmin at it. Careening Dirigibugs are also useful in that they can take out other enemies. The player must walk towards an or several enemies, and allow it to follow you. Once you have reached a group of enemies, separate your Pikmin so they do not get hurt, and then go around the enemies in the Careening Dirigibug's view, then let it throw a bomb rock in front of you and the enemies. Then you must retreat, and watch the bomb rock as it detonates on the enemies. Its bomb rock can also be used to kill a Careening Dirigibug, although it can be pretty hard to pull off since the Dirigibug is impervious to bomb rock explosions as long as it is airborne (even if it is in the blast radius). To kill the Careening Dirigibug with its bomb rock, you need to let it throw its bomb rock. After waiting for the bomb rock to get close to detonation, throw a Pikmin onto the dirigibug, causing it to fall to the ground. Quickly call back the Pikmin to avoid blowing it up. If timed correctly, the bomb rock should explode while the Careening Dirigibug is struggling on the ground. Gallery 170.png|A Careening Dirigibug in the Piklopedia. Careening Dirigibug.png|A Careening Dirigibug without a bomb rock in it's claws. BrazillianTreehopper.png|The Brazillian Treehopper; an insect that bears a striking resemblance to the Dirigibug. Category:Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Subterranean Complex Category:Submerged Castle Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Dream Den Category:Explosion Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 only Enemies Category:Canon